wish
by Apate
Summary: lame title sorry. merton-centric. merton finds a necklace. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* Big Wolf On Campus names and  
  
all related indicia are owned by Fox, I think. No  
  
profit is being made.  
  
  
  
Tommy shone the torch into the corner of the little room, behind him another beam of light shook, making patterns on the wall. Tommy sighed,  
  
"You know Merton you didn't need to come, I can handle this by myself," Tommy turned around to his buddy, who was, like the torch light, shaking.  
  
"I'm fine, carry on," Tommy reluctantly turned back to what he was doing. Behind him Merton looked around the room. It was dark and cobwebs hung down from everywhere, a metre or so from where he stood was a table with a load of old jewellery and various junk. The room they were in had been buried for fifty years and found by a bunch of builders. It had been cordoned off so that it could be examined. Tommy had suspected that it had been buried for a reason, and sensing evil had insisted he check it out. Or Merton had insisted Tommy check it out and that he come along for the ride. Merton went over to the table, put his coffin bag down and looked through the stuff, their were necklaces and various junk. Candle sticks, cutlery, broaches.  
  
The room was at the bottom of a massive, neglected building. It had been owned by Pleasantville's only millionaire. How he came by his fortune was a mystery. He had died years ago and ownership of the house had passed to distant relatives. They were turning it into a hotel, why anyone would want to come to Pleasantville for a holiday though was a mystery.  
  
Merton picked up a necklace from the table and held it up to the light, it was a massive Ruby backed onto silver. Their was a picture of an angel on the back, Merton dropped it back onto the table and turned to his friend.  
  
"Maybe we should go, it looks normal. No evil,"  
  
"You sound disappointed," Tommy got up from where he had crouched down to inspect something.  
  
"Just bored, nothing interesting has happened in ages," Merton sighed and picked up his coffin bag, not noticing the necklace entangled in the straps.  
  
Merton dropped his bag onto his desk and headed upstairs to get a drink. When he came back down to the lair, Becky was there in front of the mirror.  
  
"Get out," Merton said heading for the desk  
  
"No, I can come in the basement if I want, you know," Merton gritted his teeth  
  
"Lair…"  
  
"Whatever," Merton went over to his sister to see what she was doing down there in the first place. She was posing in front of the mirror with the ruby necklace around her neck.  
  
"Hay where'd you get that!" Merton reached for the necklace, Becky jumped back  
  
"Relax, I wasn't gonna take it. Just trying it on, this gothic craps in fashion." Merton rolled his eyes. Becky took the necklace off and dropped it into her brothers outstretched hand. "There see, no harm.," and walked out.  
  
Merton walked over to his desk and put the necklace down, looking at it suspiciously. He reached for his drink, took a sip and put it down. The liquid inside splashed and Mertons initial reaction was to save the computer. The water went nowhere near the computer but did splash all over the necklace, that was now glowing red. A flash of red light emitted from it and in an instant standing before Merton was a soaking wet girl. 


	2. Emily

(A/N You do not need to read this to understand the story. I did have a really well thought out next chapter but my comp crashed and I've had to start again. So this may not be as good and that's why it took a little while to update. Its kinda short sorry. I just don't wanna rush it.)  
  
  
  
The girl stood there dripping wet, staring at Merton incredulously. Merton had momentarily frozen and was now gaining a grip on reality again, a very strange reality. He reached for a weapon, the nearest thing to him being a bottle of his hair gel. He brandished it at the girl who smiled, trying to stop herself laughing.  
  
"What you gonna do, stick me down?" she laughed,  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want?! I'm warning you I've dealt with stuff like this before," Merton was constantly stepping backwards away from the girl and finally bumped into the bookcase behind him.  
  
"O.K first off , calm down, I aint gonna hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already," she looked down at her wet medieval dress, closed her eyes and Merton watched as the water evaporated leaving the dress clean and dry. She opened her eyes smiled and looked at Merton, her eyes travelled up and down his body. "I see we have the same taste in clothes," she smiled. Merton was still holding up the gel bottle.  
  
"Put that thing down for Christs sake. You've just seen me do magic and you think your gonna damage me with that?" Merton lowered the bottle. "Good, now I'm Emily," she looked at him expectantly "You are…"  
  
"Merton," he croaked. Emily looked around the room, surveying the gothic junk on the shelve sand hanging from the room. Her eyes wondered to the rack,  
  
"Haven't seen one of them in a while," she looked like she was recalling happy memories. "Nice place, well better than the last place I was stationed I guess," she took a step forward. Merton tried to step back but only met the solid bookshelve again. Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm here to help, stupid. I'm your new… genie. Well not genie cos I hate that word and there is no way I'm calling anyone master but basicly I'm here to grant you three wishes," she sat on the bed behind her. Mertons mouth was hanging open.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Merton was still standing mouth open and Emily was still sitting on the bed, occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Obviously its hard for you to register. I mean, most people don't know anything about the 'supernatural'," Merton grunted,  
  
"My best mates a werewolve," he said with out moving his eyes or his body, Emily looked at him  
  
"So your pretty familiar with all this stuff then. Well if you haven't got a wish for me now I'll just go to my necklace for a while. I mean I gotta get the carpets dry now," There was a faint pop and Emily dissappeared, the necklace glowed briefly and dimmed. Merton walked over to the bed where she had been sitting and passed his hand through the air. On finding nothing he frowned and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. 


	3. Weird Dream

(A/N you do not need to read this to understand the plot. again I'm having to start again with this one cos of the computer crashing all the time. I hope you like it despite the lameness and the fact it was rushed. Please read and review so I know to continue. Or not, whatever.)  
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night," Merton bounded over to Tommy "There was this weird girl, who was all wet…"  
  
"I don't really want to know Merton," Tommy looked at him strangely,  
  
"Not that kind of dream. She was-" Merton had just opened his locker and was speechless to see the necklace hanging on the back of the door "What the-" Merton pulled it out. Tommy looked over his shoulder at the necklace. Tommy took it from Merton and inspected it closer. He was looking at the angel on the back when a hand came round and took the necklace.  
  
"Tommy that is so sweet," Stacey was holding the necklace and looking at Tommy with a puppy love expression. "You remembered my birthday," Tommy started to stutter and explain that it wasn't for her and that he had in fact forgotten her birthday. He looked down at his hands which were a lot hairier than usual.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday Stacey," Merton looked outraged behind Tommy who was trying to block him from view.  
  
"Its beautiful, it must have cost a bomb,"  
  
"Well you know…" Tommy played at false modesty. Stacey leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Tommy," and walked off. Tommy was floating on air, he cocked his head as he watched her leave. His moment of love sick happiness was cut off by Mertons hand hitting the back of his head, which hurt more than it looked.  
  
"TOMMY! Hello, that was mine," Merton was outraged, Tommy was rubbing the back of his neck  
  
"Yours? That was from the mansion we checked out, I remember it,"  
  
"Well it certainly wasn't yours to give to Stacey," Merton grumbled  
  
"Why'd you take it anyway?" Tommy asked  
  
"That's the thing, I didn't, it kinda followed me home on my bag. That's where the dripping wet girl came from. Tommy she was a genie," Tommy looked blank, not the shocked expression Merton was aiming for.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A genie Tommy. Like Alladin and three wishes and stuff…"  
  
"Oh my god," Tommy finally caught on and turned around looking down the hall for Stacey who was nowhere in sight. "What do we do?"  
  
"You've got to get it back. Tell Stacey it wasn't yours to give,"  
  
"But then she'll know I forgot her birthday,"  
  
"So Tommy, this is a genie we're talking about here. When we're done you can always give it to Stacey after," Merton shrugged.  
  
Nightime. Staceys house.  
  
Stacey brushed her big bouffant hair in front of the mirror, throwing admiring glances at the pendent now and again. She put down the brush and picked up the pendent, looking at the angel on the back, a sappy smile on her face. Suddenly she dropped the pendent, it had started glowing red and burnt Staceys hand. It landed on the vanity with a clang, red light appeared at her right and a girl stood before her, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"First you get me all wet, now you bloody bang me on a desk…" Emily looked up at a frightened Stacey "Who are you? Wheres the Merton guy?" Emily eyes Stacey suspiciously. Stacey was gasping for breath, her skin was pale and she finally fainted, slumping onto the floor. "I hate it when they do that…" Emily sighed and headed for the door, grabbing her necklace on the way.  
  
Tommy walked down the street towards Staceys house, he was sweating and scared that he was gonna wolf out. He was about half a block away when he saw a girl walk past, she was wearing gothic clothes like Merton. Tommy watched her walk past on the other side of the road, she was pretty. Tommy arrived at Staceys house and knocked on the door, there was no answer. He went round to the back and peered in through the window, her parents were out as well.  
  
"Stacey?!" Tommy shouted up at her bedroom window.  
  
Inside Stacey stirred where she lay, she clutched at her head which had hit the floor hard and remembering why she had fainted looked up at where the girl had been, no one was there. She looked over at her vanity table, the necklace was gone, using the vanity to support herself Stacey got up.  
  
"Stacey?!" Tommy shouted again. A shadow appeared at the window, for a moment Tommy paniced then he saw Staceys face at the window. She looked groggy, like she'd just woke up. She looked out the window, saw Tommy and opened it  
  
"Hey Tommy," she called down, still tentatively touching her head.  
  
"Hey are you O.K?"  
  
"Yeah I think. I must have fell asleep or something. I had the weirdest dream… wait it wasn't a dream, my necklace is gone. Tommy I think someone broke in…. a girl, she was like Merton, kinda gothic looking," Tommy suddenly realised who the girl he passed had been.  
  
"See ya, gotta go," Tommy ran out the garden and back onto the street.  
  
Stacey looked out the window along the street, sighed and closed the window. 


	4. T'N'T

(A/N Theres a line in here I've nicked from the local townies, I don't know if they speak the same in America. If its so out of place that you notice it, tell me and I'll change it. I realise I've spelt Gothic 'goffic', it is a purposeful mistake for pronunciation reasons. )  
  
Tommy ran into his house, past Dean and to the telephone, he picked it up and dialled a number off by heart. It rang three times before it was picked up,  
  
"Hello?" it was Becky  
  
"Hey Becky, get Merton would you?" Tommy sounded rushed and was out of breath. Tommy heard her cover the mouthpiece and faintly call for Merton, referring to him as 'freaker'.  
  
"So Tommy, how are you?" it was Becky, trying to flirt again,  
  
"Fine, fine," Tommy said dismissively and didn't ask back. Tommy could hear Merton struggle for the phone for a minute and then finally getting the phone away from Becky.  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Did you get the necklace back off of Stacey?" Tommy was slightly offended that Merton hadn't asked how he was first but continued on anyway.  
  
"No, your genie woman got out and is wondering around town somewhere," he sounded like he blamed Merton,  
  
"What, ok, ok calm, calm, she's probably looking for me, right so…. Oh I don't know, Tommy what should we do?" it was all silent on Tommy's end of the line "Tommy..?"  
  
"I'm thinking," Merton was able to say something sarcastic but restrained himself, "Right bring your hearse around here and we'll go around town. Maybe we'll find her wondering around." He hung up. Merton ran out the door and jumped into his hearse.  
  
Emily looked up at the sign above the Hungry Bucket, she looked around for any sign of Merton but didn't find any. She decided she should ask someone and went over to a couple of boys, T'N'T.  
  
"Hello, do you know a guy called Merton?" she asked the boys, who looked at her gothic clothes suspiciously, "Hello, did you hear me?" Emily asked after the pair were silent for a couple seconds.  
  
"We heard, we know him," Travis said,  
  
"Do you know where I can find him?" T'N'T looked at her more suspiciously, eyeing her up and down  
  
"Is you a goffic?" they asked at the same time,  
  
"A what? A gothic? Do I look like a cathedral? Or stained glass? No, I'm not you twats. Do you know where Merton is or not, cos if you don't your wasting my time," Emily was getting impatient. After a couple of seconds when they realised they had been offended, Tim and Travis looked angry. Travis cracked his knuckles menacingly at Emily who looked more impatient and not at all worried.  
  
"Look girly girl-" Travis was still moving his mouth but no sound was coming out. Emily rolled her eyes and walked away. While Tim stared blankly at his friend.  
  
Merton and Tommy rolled past the Hungry Bucket, checking for Emily, they couldn't see her, just T'N'T talking to each other, or Tim talking to Travis and Travis miming. Merton frowned, confused then shrugged his shoulders. He was about to drive on when Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It might have something to do with genie girl," Tommy said, Merton looked like the last thing he wanted to do was go help T'N'T but got out of the car anyway, following behind Tommy. They get up to T'N'T, they both looked panicked. Tommy went over to Tim  
  
"Hey, what happened?" he asked, Merton slightly cowering behind him  
  
"He can't talk, he's like dumb or something," Merton snorted behind him  
  
"I've known that for ages," Merton said quietly. Travis heard and stared evilly at Merton, he went forward towards him threateningly but Tommy put a hand in front to stop him. Tim watched the exchange and joined in the advance,  
  
"Its his fault," Tim said pointing to Merton, "Some goffic chick was looking for him and then this happens to Travis," Tim said angrily  
  
"Wait, a girl, what way did she go?" Tommy asked with one hand against each of the boys chest to stop them beating Merton. "Guys, what way did she go?"  
  
"That way," Tim pointed in the direction Emily had gone. He had calmed a bit, but not much  
  
"Now, guys, think for a sec. How could Merton do this. He's just Merton, a little gothic dweeb guy O.K," they calm considerably and Tommy and Merton headed for the hearse, Tommy still guarding Merton slightly.  
  
Merton and Tommy drove around the streets in the direction Tim had pointed to, they were silent and the atmosphere was tense.  
  
"Do you really think that?" Merton said suddenly  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"That I'm a dweeby goth, who's useless," Merton looked honestly hurt  
  
"No, I just said that to get those guy off our back," Merton didn't look satisfied but kept quiet anyway.  
  
Suddenly Merton screeched to a halt, Emily was across the road walking along the path. Merton and Tommy both got out the hearse and headed over. Emily looked pleased to see Merton,  
  
"Hey where did you go? What happened? Who was that girl?" Emily asked quick fire style  
  
"Later, come on," Merton and Tommy pushed her towards the back of the hearse, she was resistant,  
  
"No way, I am not going in the back of hearse for anyone," Emily said  
  
"Just get in," Tommy said. There was a flash of red light and everyone was in the lair  
  
"There much better," Emily said, Merton looked astounded  
  
"If you could do that, why were you wondering around town looking for me?" Merton asked  
  
"Well I didn't know where this place was. You did, I just took the info from your head, easy," she said slumping onto his bed "Now unless you have any wishes I'm going to bed. And don't loose me this time," there was a familiar flash of light and Emily disappeared again. Leaving Tommy and Merton staring blankly and dumbly at the empty bed, Merton looked down and saw the necklace safely fastened around his neck. 


	5. locker

(A/N If the name at the end means nothing to you. Go to bigwolfoncampus.org and check the episode 'Hellection')  
  
Stacey walked over to Merton and Tommy, they were in Math class and Tommy and Merton were sitting next to one another.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Stacey demanded. Tommy looked up dumbly, feigning ignorance. "With that girl and my necklace?" she continued  
  
"I don't know," Stacey huffed and stormed off across the classroom taking a seat as far away from Merton and Tommy as possible. Tommy groaned, Merton looked sympathetic.  
  
"Where is the necklace anyway?" Tommy turned to Merton,  
  
"In my locker. I didn't wanna wear it in case Stacey saw. Its safer there anyway," . The teacher started speaking and the class began, Merton put his head down and closed his eyes.  
  
It was the end of school and Merton was getting his stuff from his locker when T'N'T appeared at the end of the hall. Merton tried to make himself look as small and unnoticeable as possible but T'N'T had already spotted him. Merton looked around franticly for anyone who might help him, so that basically meant Tommy and he was at Football practice.  
  
"Well look who it is… goth boy," Travis said trying to be menacing.  
  
"Come on guys, please. How about you put me in my locker tomorrow morning, I don't wanna spend all night here," Merton made a lame attempt at pleading for mercy. Travis and Tim looked at each other as if Merton had given them an idea. Tim grabbed Mertons collar and Shoved him against the locker next to his own while Travis opened up Mertons locker as wide as it would go. Tim, suspending Merton above the air, shoved Merton in the locker all the time laughing idiotically. Travis slammed the door shut and joined in the guffawing.  
  
Merton watched through the slits in his locker as Travis pointed to something on the floor and Tim bent to pick it up. He bought it up to his face and inspected the Ruby necklace. They looked towards the locker, waved the necklace at Merton and walked off laughing.  
  
The next morning Tommy went to his locker to grab his books when he heard the faint snoring of his best buddy. He yanked Mertons lockers door open and Merton fell out into a crumbled heap on the floor.  
  
"Merton! How long have you been in there?" Tommy exclaimed. Merton shook his head and ran down the hall, stopping at the door to the men's toilet and running in.  
  
When Merton re-emerged he told Tommy what had happened the night before, about the necklace and T'N'T. Tommy sighed dramatically,  
  
"Merton can't you keep an eye on a necklace for two minutes," Tommy said slightly annoyed  
  
"Er hello, shoved in a locker, feel my pain remember," Tommy grabbed him around the collar like Travis had  
  
"Come on, we better get it back before T'N'T figure out what it is," they left school and headed for Mertons hearse.  
  
They pulled up outside the Eckert household, Merton was slightly shaking as he pulled the hearse into park.  
  
"Well good luck," Merton said  
  
"Oh no, you expect to get the first wishes don't you? Well you can come help then," Tommy grabbed Merton and pulled him over the passenger seat and out the hearse. Merton stood behind Tommy as he knocked on the door. After about five minutes a guy answered, he was about six foot, with blonde floppy hair and resembled Brad Pitt quite a lot.  
  
"Hey Tommy what do you want?" the guy said  
  
"How do you know my name?" Tommy asked  
  
"Its me Tim," Merton and Tommy both stood with the mouths gaping open, "You O.K,?"  
  
"What…. Happened?" Tommy said looking at Tim up and down  
  
"Who is it?" Travis voice could be heard from inside the house, but a guy appeared who resembled more a fashion model than Travis Eckart. "Oh hey Tommy," he had gold jewellery hanging around his kneck, gold rings and wearing what Tommy thought to be Armani. Merton looked on from behind Tommy,  
  
"Found out what the necklace does then?" Merton said looking at the pair, then the most beautiful girl Merton had ever seen appeared in the doorway of the room the pair had come from, she was wearing nothing but a little negligée. Behind appeared two more girls identical to the first. Merton could feel drool slip down his chin and he absently rubbed it away.  
  
"We can see your busy, so we'll just cut to the chase. Wheres the necklace now?" Tommy spoke to Tim and Travis but was looking at the girls, who were waving flirtatiously at him.  
  
"We sold it to some girl," Merton looked away from the girls and up at T'N'T  
  
"You sold a genie?!" he roared  
  
"Yeah so?" Tim said regaining his old menacing look, Tommy groaned  
  
"Who did you sell it to?"  
  
"Said her name was Hillary Choate," 


End file.
